


First Impressions

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: First impressions were definitely Boromir's weak point.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> For the "First Times" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

First impressions were definitely Boromir's weak point.

How could he have guessed that the red-faced, tiny, squalling baby his mother had tried to hand him (which he had refused, adamantly) would become one of the most important people in his life?

Or that the hobbits, whom he had initially dismissed as baggage, would claim their place in his heart?

And most importantly, that the "mere ranger" he had dismissed so callously in Rivendell would become his brother, his captain, and his King?

He still held, however, that the Ring could save Gondor--as yet, he had not been proven wrong.


End file.
